


The Perfect Date

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff goes on the perfect date. It's not how he wants it to be however, because he knows deep down that he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katy Santos was a really nice girl. She went to Crawford County Day and her family was very similar to Jeff's. She had a good personality and she was great to talk to. She wasn't a girly girl or anything that would really put him off and she listened very intently when he talked to her. Their date was a lot of fun. He took her to a movie and then they got something to eat. He dropped her off with a kiss on the cheek and then drove back to Dalton. It had started to rain and he just wanted to get home.

He stopped his car in the lot wondering who he was kidding.

He was gayer than gay and dating girls like Katy just proved it. She was perfect. She was pretty, sweet and had a good personality. Any guy would jump for the chance to date her. That was, any straight guy would jump for the chance to date her. He had been trying so hard to deny it, but there was no way that he was straight.

He didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, he went to a very gay friendly school that had a zero tolerance bullying policy. That had saved many gay teenagers, some of whom were his best friends, but it wasn't the bullying he was afraid of. He was afraid of how his parents would react to their son being gay, he was afraid of the reception that he would receive from his family and friends and he was afraid of Nick. He knew it was stupid but he had always harbored a crush on his best friend and if Nick ever knew he was anything but straight, Nick would never see him the same. They'd never be as close. It was scary to think that he could lose everything he had.

It was silly but it made him cry. He hung his head and leaned against the steering wheel. "I'm gay," he said softly. Out loud, it didn't even sound right. It was something he'd been denying for so long even though it was obvious. "I'm gay and I like Nick." It was real but at the same time he was so distanced from it. It wasn't a part of who he was. He groaned, frustrated because it had to be part of who he was.

He sat there for what felt like hours. The minutes just ticked by, frustrating him to death. It was getting cold in his car and the rain was picking up. Just when he thought about cleaning up and going inside, there was a knock at his door. He could see through the blur of the rain that it was Nick. "Jeffy open up," Nick said, his voice demanding. Jeff panicked, heart jumping into his throat. He couldn't deny Nick though, so he unlocked the doors. Nick slid into the passenger seat next to him.

"You're back late from Katy's and Trent said he saw your car pull in. Are you…are you crying Jeff?" He wished that he could lie to the other boy. No, he wasn't crying. Unfortunately, when Jeff cried his eyes puffed up ridiculously and it was impossible to hide. Nick continued comforting him. "What happened Jeff? Was the date bad?"

"No," he sniffed out. "It was great."

"What's wrong then?" Nick asked, placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder. It was so comforting and sweet that he wanted to scream. What was his problem? Why did he have to be so perfect? Why did he have to be a guy? Why couldn't Jeff be straight? "Come on Jeff, dude you're kind of scaring me here."

"I don't like her…" he whimpered."I don't like girls. Nick, I've tried so hard to like them but I just don't…not even perfect girls like Katy, who most boys would love to go out with. She was really awesome Nick!"

Nick rubbed his shoulder back and forth, comforting. "Jeff," he said softly. "Are you telling me that you're gay? If you're telling me you're gay then that's completely alright. There is nothing wrong with being gay. Dalton is a safe place for people of all sexualities, right? All of our friends are very open minded and nobody's going to judge you. I know your parents are like the coolest people too…"

"I've been hiding it for so long," he whispered. Nick was right, really. There wasn't a huge reason for him to hide his sexuality, but he had out of fear. He wasn't really afraid of being rejected or hurt, but he was afraid of changing the whole world he lived in. He was afraid of changing the status quo so to speak and the way that things were. His life was a certain way and being gay was going to change everything. "I just didn't want to have to deal with it. Coming out, all that…it's too dramatic. I'm me. I'm a laid back guy who's not supposed to let things bother me."

At that, Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and hugged him tightly. "Jeffy," he said, shaking his head from side to side as he held him in an awkward embrace. "You're not the kind of guy to have a dramatic, sad coming out. You're right. You don't have to. You can be just like the guy I know and love and come out on your own terms, in your own way. It's going to be fine. I promise. I love you, you dork, and nothing's going to change that. Best friend's forever, right?"

Nick was very good at comforting; Jeff had to give him that. Nothing was going to change just because he was gay. He was the same person even now that he'd come out to someone. "I can't fake it anymore," he said.

"Don't then," Nick said seriously. "Be yourself Jeff, because who you are is kind of awesome."

"Only kind of?" he asked, blinking through his tearful, swollen eyes. Nick just shoved him in the shoulder in response.

"You know what I mean."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff was considerably happier after coming out of the closet. He didn't come out with a bang or to everyone but Nick supported him in his efforts and he did a good job. The first person that he came out of the closet to was Katy Santos, who was disappointed that he didn't call her. "Katy, you're a really great girl," he said, shifting from side to side and thinking of Nick. The girl looked at him skeptically. He knew it sounded like just about any other rejection speech. "I had the greatest time on our date. You're fun to talk to, you're gorgeous, you're sweet, but I just haven't been honest to myself for a long time."

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically. A slightly angry expression crossed her face and Jeff had to admit that she was beautiful. If he had been attracted to girls at all, he would have been so attracted to her. He hated that he upset her.

"I'm gay Katy," he said softly, a blush crossing his face, because he'd sort of dated her even though he knew that he was. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone on a date with you while I was pretty sure that I couldn't…like a girl that way. It was leading you on and it was wrong. I'm so, so very sorry."

Katy frowned a little, as though she didn't believe him, but she softened after a second. "I thought that there was something different about you, Jeff," she said softly. "I assumed it was feelings for someone else, but being gay makes as much sense. You just seemed distracted, distanced from our date. I had a lot of fun being with you though. I…uh…this is weird," she said, shifting. Jeff had to commend her for the situation. It was an awkward one.

"It is," he said honestly. "Katy, would it be weird to ask you, um, well if we could stay friends? I had a lot of fun on the date and we're into a lot of the same stuff. It'd be awesome to have some girl friends."

This made her smile and dissolved some of the awkwardness. "That'd be great," she said, bouncing on her heels. "Since I go to a girls' school, I don't have any male friends at all. We should totally go see another movie, but totally platonically. It'd take a lot of the weird, awkwardness out of it."

He hugged her. She pressed herself up close to him and grinned. When she pulled away, it was with another slightly uncomfortable question. "Uh Jeff?" she asked. "Is there anyone that you're in love with? I swear that I picked up a vibe like that off of you when we went out. I'm pretty good with vibes."

Jeff blushed because he had no idea that he was that transparent. "Yes," he said honestly. "There is someone."

"You should tell him," she said, kissing his cheek. "We had a great date, despite the fact that you weren't all in it. He'd be a lucky guy to have you. I'm sorry to just take off but I have to go. I have a huge project due next week that I'm way behind on. Bye." With that, she bounced off and Jeff felt about a million times better.

He came out to a couple of other people but did it his own way – casually. Trent hugged him and said that it was awesome that he was finally being honest about himself. Thad rolled his eyes and said "okay, so?" The Warblers were generally the most accepting people of all. Some were surprised but most of the reaction was complete and utter indifference. Jeff was surprised at just how easy and comfortable it was.

It was when Nick started asking about crushes that Jeff realized he had to tell his best friend what was going on. "C'mon Jeff," he said. "You're trying to tell me that you've never been attracted to any guy. You're lying to me. Come on…."

They were sitting in the commons, homework sprawled between them and Nick had to start talking about attraction and crushes. Jeff pushed his books aside, closing the one on top of his gigantic stack. He sat back and shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage this one. Nick realized that he had hit a sore spot and sat a little closer to Jeff. "Did I say something wrong Jeffy?" he asked.

Jeff looked up and with Nick's insistent gaze boring into him honestly felt it was now or never. He whispered it at first, but so quietly that Nick tilted his head at him, not catching on. "I've had a crush on you since freshman year," he mumbled under his breath. He was sure that he'd just screwed up everything. He was going to ruin their friendship. He was going to ruin the best thing in his life.

Nick smiled at that. It was a slow, soft smile as the realization dawned on him. Jeff didn't understand what that meant and he was honestly ready to cry. "Me, Jeff?" he asked, laughing slightly, as though he didn't believe it. Oh God, what if he thought that it was a joke? He panicked at that.

"Yes," he said softly. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm not mad," Nick said, having trouble talking. "I'm just so surprised. I mean, I'm really nobody special."

"You're my best friend," Jeff said softly, looking as confused as he felt. He wasn't sure if he should stay or gather his books and run before Nick told him that he was stupid for feeling the way he did. He held his breath for a long time. "I just…you don't have to…you can ignore…"

"I'm not going to ignore you," Nick said eagerly, getting up and grabbing Jeff's hand to help him up. Nick hoisted him up and Jeff stood, looking his best friend in the eye. "I'm excited. I never even imagined you'd be interested in me. I've always been interested in guys and girls, but I always assumed you were pretty straight. I never even considered…but right now it's making a lot of sense…"

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked, frantically.

That was when Nick kissed him. He took a step forward, pressed his lips to Jeff's and outright kissed him. Jeff squeaked, but decided coming out was well worth it as he kissed Nick back. It was so worth it. It was perfect.


End file.
